


the one that got away

by lullabytothemoon



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Ouch, Sad, very sad, what i remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabytothemoon/pseuds/lullabytothemoon
Summary: there are very few things wilbur soot can remember, even then, they’re really fuzzy and he can’t quite put a finger on who or what he remembers.in his dying moments, all of the good things he can scrounge together flash before his eyes. what does he remember? what does he lose?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i won’t reveal what he’s remembering until the end, though a few may be obvious.  
> most of these are short and sad and to the point :) i hope y’all enjoy

i can remember it clearly. the smell of fresh bread filling the revine, blocking out the smell of the old water and the thin layer of dust that always sat on top of everything. it smelled like home. home. home was in many places. in l’manburg, the van, pogtopia. they all come in flashes, as soon as they’re here, i can’t remember them. they turn to dust and dissipate in the wind, never to be remembered again, they were no longer tangible evidence of my existence.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was a special place.

“this is now our home!” someone cheered. i can’t remember who it was. they had a loud booming voice, full of happiness and excitement. they had blonde hair. “wilbur, you founded this great nation, what do we call it?” the same person asked, still so full of excitement and life.   
i can’t remember what the failed names were. we ended up calling it “l’manburg”.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry this is so late, expect like three more chapters today :))

“we won! this is our home!” the same voice yelled again, happier than the last. the smell of dirt and gunpowder fill my nose.   
“you should put down the flag, wilbur,” a different voice spoke. this person was notably shorter than the other, his voice softer, but still filled with excitement and happiness.   
he handed me a folded flag, it had dirt and some burn marks on it. it was red, white, blue, yellow, and black.   
“FOR L’MANBURG!” i shouted, planting the flag firmly in the ground.   
“FOR L’MANBURG!” the others echoed.   
i’m filled with an overwhelming sense of pride, but it slowly fades away, along with everyone else.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is very very short, i really couldn’t think of much for it, sorry

“you’re just a child tommy!” i taunted. tommy.   
“i am not! i’m a huge man!” he yelled back.   
and with that, he slipped away. his larger than life laugh, his loud voice, his blonde hair, his ever so extroverted personality. a simple memory, so insignificant to other.   
all of it, gone.


End file.
